Identity
by costy
Summary: Can kay and charity get along? Will Kay give up Miguel? Write review!
1. Finding out

"Wow, aunt Grace, I can't belive I'm finally going to see Paris! I just think it's all a dream, a beautiful dream; I'm afraid of waking up!" said Charity smiling at her aunt, who was sitting in an armchair in the living room. Charity's eyes were sparkling with happiness. She couldn't stay still; she just kept moving around in the room.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Charity! You know I am; because you've been like a daughter for me, ever since you've arrived here in Harmony." Said Grace while holding Charity's hand.  
  
"I can't belive that in only one week I'm going to get on that airplane! I'll count the minutes, - no, the seconds left till then!" said Charity, feeling that she was going to explode with happiness...  
  
"That is the nicest thing Miguel has ever done for you! He loves you, Charity. From the first day I saw you together I knew that you were made one for another." Said Grace looking into Charity's eyes. She knew that Miguel was the one who could make her sweet Charity happy forever!  
  
"Yes, aunt Grace! It's such a beautiful gesture..." said Charity "This most be the best birthday gift that I've ever had. Miguel is so sweet!" she continued.  
  
"I bet it is! You two are going to spend a whole week in Paris, the city of lights! Just the two of you! That is going to be so romantic..." Grace said.  
  
"I know auntie, I just can't wait!" Charity said.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you. And I bet Sam will be as happy as I am when he will come home and find out about it." Grace then notices that Charity's smile disappears. "What is it, Charity? What is with that sad look on your face? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, aunt Grace, but it's just that I realized..."  
  
"Realized what, Charity?" Grace asked quickly.  
  
"What if uncle Sam decides not to let me go with Miguel to Paris?"  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm sure he'll let you go there!" said Grace, putting Charity's head on her shoulder. "Maybe he'll be a little worried, but that's it! You know that he wants to see you happy as much as I do!" Grace said, beginning to smile.  
  
"Do you really think so?" asked Charity.  
  
"Of course I think so, Charity!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh, just look at them. Goodie-goodie two shoes! They're so pathetic..." said Tabitha, who was watching all the conversation the two had from the window. "They always manage to make me sick!" she said, beginning to smile.  
  
"Tabby, I think they're sweet!"  
  
"Sweet, Timmy? I'll tell you, they're a lot of things, but they're not sweet!" she said.  
  
"It's getting cold, Tabby, why did you wanted us to come spy on the Bennets anyway?" Timmy said wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
"Why, Timmy?" she said enraged. "Are you forgetting that ever since that Charity came here in Harmony, she's only done us harm?"  
  
"Well, I think that we've done her more harm than she' done us, Tabby! Charity wouldn't be able to hurt a fly!" Timmy said.  
  
"Oh, shut up Tim-Tim! Stop getting on my nerves! Do you want to go play with Fluffy? Let me hear what they're saying!"  
  
"Ok, Tabitha! You don't have to be so jumpy!" Timmy said.  
  
"Jumpy?" said Tabitha, rolling over her eyes. "Are you forgetting that we must separate Miguel and Charity no matter what? If Charity gets all her powers there's no telling what she could do; it might be curtains for the two of us, Tim-Tim!" said Tabitha with a serious voice, knowing that there was nothing to joke about. "Now shut up; I'm trying to find out what they're saying."  
  
***  
  
"So when did Miguel tell you this?" asked Grace.  
  
"Oh, just a while ago, let me tell you just how it happened!" responded Charity to her aunt.  
  
"How nice of you to ask me out tonight, Miguel! It's so sweet of you... Thank you!" said Charity, with a sweet, loving voice, looking into Miguel's dark eyes.  
  
"Well you deserve it, Charity!" said Miguel while putting his hand on her cheek. He then kisses her, while holding her in his arms. "I love you, Charity, and for you I'd go to the end of the world!" he said.  
  
"Is that what you say to all of your girlfriends?" she teased. She then laughs, and puts her head on his shoulder. She was the happiest girl in the world, because she knew she had the best boyfriend a person could have. He then also began to laugh.  
  
"Would you like some popcorn, Charity?" he asked her, realizing that in front of them was a popcorn stand.  
  
"Well, ... I'd love some, Miguel!" she said, impressed by the way he treated her. She felt like a princess.  
  
"Well, let's go then!" He said, holding her hand.  
  
...  
  
"Here you go, Charity!" he said while handing her the popcorn.  
  
"Thank you!" She said, smiling at her boyfriend.  
  
They then begun to walk through the park, holding each other's hands. They bought wanted the time to stop, so they could be like that forever. But time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?  
  
"You know, there's another reason I brought you here tonight, Charity!" he said, looking at his girlfriend.  
  
"Really? And that is..." she said,, smiling at him.  
  
"Well, it's about your birthday..." he begun.  
  
"Oh, Miguel, you remembered when my birthday is!" she said happily.  
  
"Well, I guess that that's what a boyfriend is for ..." he said, smiling. He then took a deep breath and continued. "So, I decided to get you an early birthday gift."  
  
"Oh, Miguel, you know that you shouldn't have!" she said, realizing how good Miguel was to her. He reached for his pocket, and shows Charity a city guide!  
  
"Paris?" she said surprised. "I don't get it..." she said looking at the guide.  
  
"It's so you - we - don't get lost in Paris, where we'll going to be in a week. I made airplane reservations!" he said looking at Charity.  
  
"No, you didn't! I don't belive you! Charity said, smiling at Miguel. "You did, didn't you?" She said, jumping into Miguel's arms.  
  
"And that's how I found out that in one week I was going to see Paris, aunt Grace! Isn't it incredible?" Charity said, looking at her aunt.  
  
"Yes, it is incredible, Charity! I never thought Miguel would do such a thing for you, but it seems like he proved me wrong, doesn't it?" Grace said, laughing.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Charity said, placing her hands on her chest.  
  
"Me to, I'm very happy for you!" Grace said.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, please! Give me a break!" Tabitha said, rolling over her eyes once more. "Just look at them..." she said, looking at Timmy, pointing at Charity and Grace!  
  
"They're just happy!" Timmy said.  
  
"So what, now you're on they're side? Don't make me lock you in the attic with Fluffy!" Thabitha said. "We must find a way to control the situation! We can't leave them go to Paris, all by them selves! Do you know what could happen, Tim-Tim?" said Tabitha.  
  
"Well, let's see! You've only told me a gazillion times." Timmy said.  
  
"Now don't play smarty with me, young man! This is no joking matter!" she said, trying to think of a way to stop them from going. "What? What can I do to stop those two from going?"  
  
***  
  
"So, are you going to stay up all night, young lady, or are you going to get some rest?" asked Grace, after looking at the clock and realizing how late it was.  
  
"Yes, you're right! I didn't even realize how late it is." Said Charity. "I'll go brush my teeth, and then I'll go get some sleep."  
  
"Good night, honey!" said Grace, giving Charity a good night kiss.  
  
"Good night, aunt Grace!"  
  
***  
  
"I can't belive this is happening, Simone!" said Kay, looking at Simone with a worried expression on her face!  
  
"But how can you be so sure that Charity and Miguel are going to Paris, Kay?" asked Simone.  
  
"I've heard them! Miguel clearly said that they were going to Paris in a week from now!" Kay answered.  
  
"But, how do you know about all of this?" Simone inquired.  
  
"Well ..."  
  
"You've been spying on them again, haven't you Kay?" Simone said.  
  
"So what if I have? Are they going to sue my. They didn't even know I was there." Kay yelled. "Plus, Miguel can't stay with Charity, you know that Simone."  
  
"No, I don't know!"  
  
"Charity's not the kind of girl that could make him happy!"  
  
"And I suppose that YOU are!" said Simone biting her lip.  
  
"Of course I am!" said Kay, convinced by what she said.  
  
"Well, I think that you should get some help, Kay!" said Simone.  
  
"Oh, please, Simone! Give me a break with all that ..." said Kay. "The only crazy person here is Charity." 


	2. What if?

Ok, here is the second chapter of my story "Identity"! Hope you like it! Oh, and after you're done reading it, please write a review! I was thinking... what if I ad a foxay story later? What do you think? P.s. : you should also read "Daniel"! Great story!  
  
"There must be a way to stop those two from going to Paris, Simone! There must be something!" said Kay enraged by the fact that her cousin and Miguel were planning a romantic trip to the city of lights.  
  
"Why, Kay? Why can't you just leave them alone once and for all; haven't you figured it out already that nothing and no one can separate Miguel and Charity?" said Simone, trying to convince Kay to leave the two alone.  
  
"Oh, Simone, why can't you understand that Miguel is mine. Remember that in the mineshaft he told me that if Charity didn't come to Harmony, he would accept us having a relationship? If I can get her to stay away from Miguel for a while, I'm sure that I'll be able to seduce him!" Said Kay smiling at Simone.  
  
"Of course, Kay! I'm sure that you will have no problem at all seducing Miguel! I'm surprised he resisted your charm for such a long time." Said Simone ironically.  
  
"Well belive it or not, Simone, I'm going to seduce Miguel. I WILL find a plan to stop him and that Charity from going to Paris; and you will help me!" said Kay.  
  
"Me?! Forget it Kay, I'm not going to take part anymore in your stupid plans! No! I won't do this."  
  
"I don't belive you, Simone! After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?"  
  
"And what have you done for me, Kay!" said Simone.  
  
"What? Remember when Chad came to Harmony? Didn't I help you get him?"  
  
"Well ya, but..."  
  
"No buts, Simone!"  
  
***  
  
"Well, good morning, sleepy head! How did you sleep last night?"  
  
"I don't know how. I was so excited, that I thought I'd never go to sleep again!" said Charity, smiling at her aunt. Grace laughed, feeling happy for her.  
  
"Would you like me to make you your breakfast?" Grace asked.  
  
"No. No, thanks. I'm not that hungry! But do we still have some of that orange juice?"  
  
"Sure." Said Grace, beginning to walk towards the fridge. "But you should really eat something, Charity! You're so thin I can see through you." Said Grace, smiling at Charity.  
  
"Don't worry, aunt Grace! I'll make myself a sandwich a bit later." She said.  
  
"Well ok, honey!"  
  
***  
  
"Think, Timmy, think!" said Tabitha walking around in circles, with a hand on her forehead, trying to find a plan.  
  
"Relax, Tabby! Here, have a Martimmy!" Timmy said, giving Tabitha a glass.  
  
"This is no time for Martimmy's, Timmy (:) - that's funny) . If we don't come out with a plan by the end of this week, Miguel and Charity will go to Paris, and there is no telling of what could happen." She said.  
  
"It seems like your friends in the basement aren't to happy about that either!" Timmy said, orientating his sight to the basement door. You could see a strange red smoke coming out of the basement.  
  
"This is bad, Timmy. This is bad!" said Tabitha. "Now do you understand why we have to stop Miguel and Charity?"  
  
"But even though Charity gets her full powers, I'm sure he won't hurt Timmy and his princess." Timmy said.  
  
"You are so naïve, Timmy! Even if Charity does spear us - and that won't happen! - do you thing that our "friends" will do the same to us! Well think again! Now go in the kitchen and fetch me a drink!" said Tabitha.  
  
"And just when things were getting better for Charity and Miguel... Paris must be so romantic!" whispered Timmy.  
  
"What was that, Tim-Tim?" said Tabitha, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Nothing, Tabby!"  
  
...  
  
"Here's your drink, Tabby! A nice, cool, Martimmy!" said Timmy handing the glass over to Tabitha.  
  
"I must get a plan quick! With this fuss, I didn't even eat a bite of... anything! I won't be surprised if I was to end up a hospital soon..."  
  
"You shouldn't speak like that, Tabby! It's this negative thinking that gets you in such a bad mood!"  
  
"Bad mood my foot! But... wait a minute, Tim-Tim..."  
  
"What Tabby?" asked Timmy curiously.  
  
"That's it, Timmy!" said Tabitha glad. "That's it; I'm a genius! I just thought of a plan to separate Miguel and Charity! I now know how to make them stay in Harmony!"  
  
"What is it, Tabby? What's your plan?" asked Timmy with fear in his voice, knowing what Tabitha is capable of...  
  
"All in good time, Timmy! You'll soon find out what my plan is... But let's get to work! Quick!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"To work!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh! I won't let them go anywhere! I swear, Simone, that I will do anything to stop them!" said Kay enraged.  
  
"Kay...?!"  
  
"What?!" yelled Kay.  
  
"LET IT GO! Do you really think that you can do something, anything, to stop them from going to Paris? I think not, Kay!" said Simone, trying to convince Kay what harm she wanted to do. "Never! Do you hear me? Never, Simone! I will not let go of the man ... the only man ... I ever loved."  
  
"Kay, calm down! Calm down!" said Simone, trying to get Kay to relax. She saw that her best friend was doing harm not only to those near her, but to herself as well. "I'll just go to the kitchen and get you a glass of water!" she said. She then looked at Kay, who was just sitting on her bed, crying, not saying a thing, not moving. She exits the room.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen...  
  
"So, what are you planning to do today, Charity?" asked Grace, while drinking her coffee.  
  
"I don't know... o, maybe I'll go see Miguel." She said smiling.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary, Charity!"  
  
"Why?" asked Charity, looking at her aunt.  
  
"He'll come to you! I'm telling you, that boy doesn't take his eyes off of you!" she responded laughing.  
  
"Oh, aunt Grace, do you really think so?" inquired Charity.  
  
"Sure! Anyone can tell how much you two love each other! Actually, I can see the newspaper tomorrow, with a big picture of you two on the first page - Picture perfect couple - ." Grace joked.  
  
"Hello? Is someone home? Hello?" said Tabitha from outside, knocking on the kitchen door.  
  
"Coming! Just a sec!" said Grace, getting out of the chair and walking towards the door. "Why hello, Tabitha! What a nice visit!" said Grace politely.  
  
"Hy, Tabitha! How are you?" asked Charity.  
  
"Well, how good can an old lady be these days?" responded Tabitha. "Well, I almost forgot why I came here in the first place."  
  
"Why?" inquired Grace.  
  
"Well, I just."  
  
"Oh, hy Tabitha!" said Simone who just walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, hello dear!" said Tabitha.  
  
"What are you looking for, Simone?" asked Grace. "If you want my help..."  
  
"Oh, no! I just came here to get Kay a glass of water, but thank you anyway!"  
  
"But... is Kay feeling ok?" asked Grace.  
  
"A... ya! She's just thirsty, that's all!" said Simone, feeling a little bad because she had to hide Kay's state, but what will her mother do, what will she think if she knew that her firstborn wanted to steal her cousin's boyfriend at any cost?  
  
"Oh, ok." Said Grace. "You were saying, Tabitha?"  
  
"Oh, I was just about to say, Grace dear, that I just baked some cookies and I wanted to know if you wanted some..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"We'd love some, Tabitha!" said Charity, thinking that it wouldn't be such a nice gesture to turn her down. And after all, it was just about some cookies.  
  
"Oh, well come with me, Charity. The cookies are at my place." Said Tabitha, with a very happy voice.  
  
"Well, ok! Let's go!" said Charity, smiling at Tabitha, trying to cheer her up, observing a certain worry on her face.  
  
"I'll go back in Kay's room. Bye, Tabitha!" said Simone, grabbing the glass full of water from the kitchen counter, walking towards the exit.  
  
***  
  
Tabitha enters in her living room, and askes Charity to sit on the couch while she goes get the cookies. She then enters in the kitchen, where she finds Timmy, sitting on a chair.  
  
"Well, what happened princess? Did you bring Charity here?" asked Timmy curiously.  
  
"Shh! She's in the other room! Se might hear you!" whispered Tabitha in Timmy's ear. "And I don't think that she is used to hear talking dolls." She said.  
  
"Whatever, Tabby!" said Timmy. "But I think this plan of yours is really nasty; you shouldn't go through with it." He continued.  
  
"Not go through with it? Are you completely insane? This is my only plan to stop those two from going to Paris, and I will do it!" she said, almost forgetting she could be heard!  
  
"Tabitha, are you ok in there?" said Charity, hearing noises coming from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm fine! I'll be right back!" Tabitha said. "Quick! Timmy, where are the cookies?"  
  
"On the table, just where you left them, Tabby!" Timmy said.  
  
Tabitha quickly grabs the cookies and goes in the living room.  
  
"Here you go, Charity! Fresh, homemade cookies!" Tabitha said, handing the cookies over to Charity!  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now!" Charity said.  
  
"No!" Tabitha said, raising her tone. "Just eat one here! They're so yummy!" - You're not going anywhere until I see you eat a cookie with my own eyes, missy! - Tabitha thought.  
  
"Well, I'm actually not that hungry. But I'll eat one at home." Charity said.  
  
"No! You should eat them here, while they're still hot! It's just one cookie! Just one!" she persuaded.  
  
"Well ok, maybe just one!" she said, grabbing a cookie from the brown, paper bag.  
- Just one bite out of that cookie, Charity, and you can kiss Paris  
goodbye. - Tabitha thinks.  
  
***  
  
"Here's your glass of water, Kay!" said Simone, giving Kay the glass. "You know, Tabitha was there..."  
  
"And WHY should I care about Tabitha now?" Kay said.  
  
"Well, excuse me, I just wanted to make a conversation." Simone said.  
  
"Why was she here anyway?" Kay asked.  
  
"Well, she said something about some cookies, I think. She invited Charity at her place, from what I recall."  
  
"Simone, are you serious?" Kay asked with a sudden interest.  
  
"Well, ya! Why?" she inquired.  
  
"Are you kidding, if Charity's out of the house, this is our chance to steal her ticket. Not only that she doesn't go to Paris anymore, but Miguel would never forgive her." Kay responded.  
  
"Kay, don't do this! Please, just leave them alone. I'm sure that someone like you has a lot of chances to find a nice person, ... a nice boyfriend." Simone said to her.  
  
"Why can't you understand once and for all that Miguel is the only person that I love and the only person I could love in my whole life." She said, placing her hands on her chest, showing that she really meant what she just said.  
  
"Well I think that you are seeing Miguel as a trophy, not as the person you love, Kay!"  
  
"Simone, cut it out and let's go steal Charity's ticket." She said, realizing that she was wasting precious time arguing with Simone. "Come on, let's go! Let's go!". 


End file.
